dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
NBI 8250012 B.
Kame House (カメハウス 'Kame Hausu') is a house on a very small island in the middle of the sea. It is the home of Master Roshi, and, for much of the Dragon Ball series, Launch as well. It also becomes Krillin's permanent residence. During the Majin Buu Saga, he still lives there along with his wife and daughter. In Dragon Ball Super, Krillin and his family moves to Satan City. Its address is NBI 8250012 B. Overview The house itself is very distinctive. It is painted pink, with a red roof, and the words "KAME HOUSE" are displayed prominently on the front of the upper story. Kame House is the primary training site of Goku, Krillin, and later Yamcha during the Tournament and Fortuneteller Baba Sagas. It was built strong enough to withstand a tsunami, as evidenced with Krillin, when trying to practice his Kamehameha technique while getting his mind off his breakup with Maron, accidentally creating a tsunami that engulfed the house with the house still standing unscathed in the aftermath of the tsunami. It was presumably designed this way in case one of the students did mess up with the Kamehameha. During the Dragon Ball anime, it served as a de facto stronghold for the Z Fighters, but during Dragon Ball Z, the team used Kami's Lookout as their base of operations instead, using the house primarily as a hideout due to its location. One example of this was when Goku was recovering from the viral heart disease and hid there along with some of the other Z Fighters. Layout The inside layout of the house has a drastic change between Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, at least in the anime. In the first series, the inner layout of the first floor is not consistent with the outer layout. In the outside, there are windows that do not exist in the inside; and in the inside, there are rooms and stairs in places that do not fit the outer walls. However, in Dragon Ball Z, the inner layout is simplified and altered to actually match the outer layout. In Dragon Ball, the first floor of Kame House consists of a main room, which serves as a living room. It has a TV set, a closet, a low table, and some cushioned seatings. From the living room, there are doors leading to the kitchen on the back, and to the toilet on the right. On the left side, there are stairs for the second floor, which contains a single bedroom. In Dragon Ball Z, the main room has been modified to fit the actual outer walls of the house. The kitchen is gone, and now it's just part of the main room, on the left. The toilet has been shrunk, and consists of a small room in the left corner of main room. The placing of the living room furniture and closet was altered, too. The stairs are now in the back and wind a little, to lead to the upper bedroom. All the windows in the inside match the windows seen from the outside of the house. Relocations Kame House appears to be a prefabricated building, as it can be capsulized and relocated with ease. When Goku and Krillin begin their training under Roshi, he places the house inside a capsule and moves it to a larger island. Some time after the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament takes place, Kame House is apparently moved back to its original location. During the King Piccolo Saga, Kame House is moved again, in order to hide it from King Piccolo's henchman Tambourine. Eventually Tambourine does locate it, although ironically he had stopped to ask directions to the original island. He fights the injured Yamcha, but is forced to leave before he can kill his target. In addition, the appearance of the small island on which Kame House is usually situated changes several times throughout the series. It can be presumed that the house is relocated to different islands for reasons unknown. Known residents * Master Roshi * Turtle * Alligator (in early Dragon Ball) * Crab (lives in the sea near the island) * Ox-King (while training under Roshi) * Grandpa Gohan (while training under Roshi) * Goku (while training under Roshi and while recovering from his Heart Virus) * Krillin (during the Tournament Saga through Majin Buu Saga, moves to the Satan city with his family in Dragon Ball Super) * Launch (until the end of Dragon Ball, again in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!) * Bulma (stayed here through most of the Red Ribbon Army Saga, all of the King Piccolo Saga, and most of the Piccolo Jr. Saga) * Oolong (during the King Piccolo and Cell Sagas) * Chiaotzu (during the Cell Saga) * Puar (during the King Piccolo and Cell Sagas) * Yamcha (while training under Roshi and during the King Piccolo Saga) * Maron (while waiting for Krillin early in the Androids Saga) * Chi-Chi (during the Androids Saga and early in the Cell Saga) * Android 18 (during the Majin Buu Saga, moves to Satan city with her family in Dragon Ball Super) * Marron (during the Majin Buu Saga, moves to Satan city with her parents in Dragon Ball Super) Appearances in other media Video games Kame House appears in the RPG games Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku, Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Dragon Ball: Origins, Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Dragon Ball Online, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. It appears as a playable battle stage in Dragon Ball Z Arcade, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is seen from a distance in the islands stage of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and the Supersonic Warriors series, and the beach outside Kame House is a battle stage in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden. Kame House also appears in cutscenes in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Kame House is one of the ten locations in the board game The Heroic Dragon Ball Z Adventure Game and in the crossover game J-Stars Victory Vs, it appears on the locations found on Jump World map in J-Adventure mode. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, a robot in the Resort Area of Conton City will transport the Future Warrior and their team of Time Patrollers to Kame House where they can take part in Battles and Parallel Quests. Also a model of one of various vehicles (such as a Attack Ball, Trunks' Time Machine, Nameless Namek's spaceship, Jaco's spaceship, King Kai's Car, as well as various vehicles used by Bulma and the Z Fighters over the years) from the series will appear on a dresser near the door. The model randomly changes every time the Future Warrior visits Kame House. Live-action appearances Kame House appeared in the 1990 Korean Dragon Ball Film. It was renamed "Turtle House" and is a log cabin instead. It also appears in Dragon Ball: The Magic Begins where it looks bigger like an ancient Chinese house. In The Magic Begins, the outside of the island has a dock and the interior of the house consists of only one room having the bed, bathtub, kitchen, etc. altogether. In the film the house was destroyed by Zebrata and Malilia. In Dragonball: Evolution, Master Roshi lives in the city, rather than on a private island. Trivia * In both the anime (mentioned in "Kame House: Found!" and shown in "Krillin's Proposal") and Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3, there is a sunken ship some distance away from the island. In the anime, it is filled with assorted treasure. Gohan saw this treasure when he and Krillin were looking for the Mermaid's Tear. * The music group Flatbush Zombies used Kame House as cover art for their single 'Palm Trees'. Gallery Kame_House_DB_Ep_16_001.png|Kame House Kamehouse..png|Kame House 7th.jpg|Inside Kame House, before the arrival of the Saiyans Kame_House_Interior.jpg|The full interior of Kame House HouseCapsule.png|The capsulized Kame House Kame_house11.jpg|Kame House on Training Island Kame_House_AotS.png|Kame House in Attack of the Saiyans Z-fighters_and_launch.png|Kame House's second floor in Attack of the Saiyans MasterRoshiTurtleKameHouse.png|Master Roshi and Turtle in front of Kame House Findthatstone4.jpg|Inside Kame House KameHouseIsland.png|Kame House Fixing_up_the_Kame_House.png|Roshi, Oolong and Puar fix Kame House 310107_640.jpg|Kame House's shore Kame-House-In-Saiyan-Saga.png|Kame House as seen during the Saiyan Saga KameHouse6556.png|Kame House KameHouseFutureTrunks.png|The deserted Kame House in the alternate timeline Ryjh.jpg|Kame House as seen during the Androids Saga RoshiHouseFloodLaundry.png|Chi-Chi hanging laundry after Kame House got flooded 3003.jpg|Oolong, Chiaotzu, Puar looking from the second floor's window GokuKrillinRoshiUntilWeMeetAgain.png|Krillin and Goku's final meeting at Kame House Site Navigation Category:Places on Earth Category:Houses